goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Breath/TV episode
Vampire Breath is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of the Goosebumps TV series. The episode aired on Fox during the Fox Kids block on November 23, 1996. It was directed by Ron Oliver. Blurb While their parents are out, Freddy and Cara Renfield discover a secret door in their house. The mysterious door leads to an underground cavern . . . and the most unbelievable night of their lives. Turns out the Renfields have a bat problem—a vampire bat problem! Cast * Zack Lipovsky (a.k.a. Zach Lipovsky) as Freddy Renfield (Freddy Martinez) * Meredith Henderson as Cara Renfield (Cara Simonetti) * Earl Pastko as Count Nightwing * Krista Dufresne as Gwendolyn * Nola Augustson as Mrs. Renfield * Robert McClure as Mr. Renfield Differences from the Book *Freddy and Cara are twin siblings instead of best friends. *In the book, Freddy's last name is Martinez, and Cara's last name is Simonetti. In the episode, Freddy and Cara both have the last name Renfield (a reference to Count Dracula's assistant in the original Bram Stoker novel). *Instead of being teleported back in time to an old castle, Freddy and Cara go down a slide into a vampire-infested cave beneath their house. *Gwendolyn was actually an ally and did not try to bite Freddy and Cara, though she does betray them when she steals the Vampire Breath for herself and ends up being turned into an insect by Count Nightwing. *The ending in the book version includes a scene where Cara finds a vial of "Werewolf Sweat", gets drenched with it, and becomes a werewolf. The TV version instead is more lighthearted: after Freddy and Cara's parents come home and the two tell their parents that Count Nightwing is after them, Mrs. Renfield recognizes Count Nightwing as her estranged father and joyfully reunites with him. Freddy and Cara are shocked that Count Nightwing is related to them...and even more shocked that they will become vampires at midnight (which is when their fangs grow in). The episode ends with them finding out what their birthday present is: bunk-bed coffins. Other Media Home releases "Vampire Breath" was released on DVD on September 8, 2009, as the second episode on Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia *This is the second of three episodes on the DVD, Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns. *Meredith Henderson, who played Cara Renfield also starred in the 2008 movie Jumper with actor Hayden Christensen, who played Zane O'Dell in the TV episodes of Night of the Living Dummy III, also in season 2. *The scene in which Freddy and Cara are running through a tunnel from Count Nightwing is actually recycled footage from Season 1's A Night in Terror Tower. *The last name Renfield is a reference to the character Renfield from the 1897 novel Dracula. *Both the book and episode would be released in November of 1996. Gallery Characters FreddyMartinezTV.png|Freddy Renfield CaraSimonettiTV.png|Cara Renfield CountNightwingTV.png|Count Nightwing Gwendolyn(VB)TV.png|Gwendolyn Mrs.MartinezTV.png|Mrs. Renfield Mr.MartinezTV.png|Mr. Renfield Scenes File:Vampirebreath 1.jpg File:Vampirebreath 2.jpg File:Vampirebreath 3.jpg File:Vampirebreath 4.jpg File:Vampirebreath 5.jpg File:Vampirebreath 6.jpg Alice.PNG count nightwing.PNG Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Episodes